


【raro】婚后 2

by verab



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verab/pseuds/verab
Summary: 预警：退役结婚（同性结婚合法）设定，人物ooc有。电竞N禁，严禁上升，谁上升谁双十一快递被偷。请勿在官博、APP等公开场合提及本文及CP相关话题，Thanks♪(･ω･)ﾉ本次故事发展各种恶趣味小伏笔，希望大家能和我一样感受到KKKK





	【raro】婚后 2

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：退役结婚（同性结婚合法）设定，人物ooc有。电竞N禁，严禁上升，谁上升谁双十一快递被偷。请勿在官博、APP等公开场合提及本文及CP相关话题，Thanks♪(･ω･)ﾉ本次故事发展各种恶趣味小伏笔，希望大家能和我一样感受到KKKK

如果说婚后陈文林最不喜欢却又不得不做的事，大概就是接全志愿下班。全志愿为了不打扰两个人正常生活，在离家不算远的写字楼租了一小间屋子，用作直播间。

但是这个韩国人却很坚持要陈文林接他下班，然后两个人回家，或者一起去吃宵夜，或者约朋友一起进行娱乐活动。陈文林也问过全志愿，为什么不肯一个人下班，然而全志愿这个时候玩起了“听不懂，我中文凉凉”这一套，陈文林估摸着是他脑神经大概哪根生下来就没搭对。

有一次陈文林故意没有去接全志愿下班，自顾自的睡到了天亮，结果这个人竟然真的一夜没回家，又担心又懊悔的陈文林赶到写字楼找人，发现全志愿就这么直播到了天亮。平时好看的两只双眼皮

大眼睛，肿的像条金鱼，连双眼皮褶都没了。从那以后，就算陈文林趁着打折季一天包五六十个快递累的眼睛都睁不开，也会撑着要去接他男人直播下班。

今天全志愿出家门的时间比平时要早一些，陈文林估摸着他差不多十二点半就能下播了。看看表差不多十一点四十，陈文林踢踏着人字拖，穿着一身睡衣就这么出门了，反正大半夜的，也没人会对他一个大老爷们图谋不轨。

陈文林一边走路一边玩手机，磨磨唧唧的走到全志愿在的写字楼楼下的时候，已经十二点多了。首尔今天晚上稍微有点刮风，陈文林稍微感觉自己有点手抖，决定进大楼里面，直接去全志愿直播间等人。

到门口的时候，全志愿刚好关掉摄像头，准备与观众say goodbye，看见陈文林，全志愿笑的更开心了，两只眼睛都笑得眯了起来，露出了一口大白牙。整个屋子里只有他们两个人，以及隔着屏幕看不见脸的可怜的观众朋友，陈文林突然全志愿今天可爱得让人想亲一口，反正没有别人他也就大胆了起来，从全志愿背后越过电竞椅，趴在了全志愿肩膀上，用牙齿咬了咬全志愿的耳垂，然后“啵唧”响亮的在全志愿脸上亲了一口。

没想到全志愿反手扣住了陈文林的脑袋，不许他皮完就跑，然后两个人一个低头，一个仰头，隔着一张电竞椅就这么亲吻了起来。陈文林大胆的用舌头舔着全志愿的嘴唇，然后从中间的缝隙中挤入了全志愿的嘴唇里，调皮的舌头轻轻的在全志愿的牙根牙肉上游走，想要看看全志愿口腔深处的世界。

全志愿不甘示弱，他用舌头轻轻缠绕住陈文林的舌，还用舌尖调戏着陈文林的舌根，当陈文林试图抽回自己的舌头时，又紧紧合拢嘴唇，不给他逃走的机会。

两个人你来我往，纠缠了足有十分钟，直到陈文林被亲的腿软气喘，全志愿才松开了一直禁锢着陈文林后脑的手。

全志愿转过身随便点了几下鼠标，关掉了直播窗口，顺便平复一下自己的心跳。陈文林生理反应已经非常明显了，这个时候他实在腿软的厉害，直播间小小一间也没什么其他空地给他坐，反正没在直播，他干脆直接坐在了全志愿的腿上。全志愿一边伸出手抱住他的腰，轻轻抚摸着，一边关上了直播间的门，陈文林爱面子这点他还是要照顾一下的嘛。

陈文林坐在全志愿腿上，随便扭了两下，想找个舒服的姿势，结果不出意外的蹭到了全志愿和他的一样硬挺着，火热的下体。

“龟龟，你这个人怎么这么饥渴啊”

“一样的，陈文林”

“我不是，我没有，别瞎说”

全志愿含着笑拍了拍陈文林的下腹处，果不其然摸到了一根硬物。他笑的更开心了，甚至还把手伸进了陈文林的睡裤里，隔着一层内裤揉捏着那根。全志愿在和陈文林做爱这件事上，一向是手法娴熟。这次没超过五分钟，陈文林就爽得眼角噙满了泪花，整个人伏在全志愿肩膀上轻轻喘着气。不过全志愿并没有让陈文林射出来，他不太喜欢陈文林插入前就射太多次。毕竟陈文林存货再多，也做不到一夜射七次，还没插入就射太多次，很难让全志愿插入后做到尽兴。

陈文林大概也猜到了全志愿想做什么，这种在非正常环境做爱的刺激感，他也能体会到同样兴奋，所以他也说不上抗拒，当然他绝对不会承认他喜欢的。玩弄了一会，陈文林顺着全志愿的腿出溜了下去，他跪在地上，解开了全志愿的运动裤裤绳，然后又在全志愿的配合下脱掉了全志愿的运动裤和内裤，让全志愿硬挺的性器完全暴露在了空气中。

陈文林似乎已经闻到了全志愿性器散发出来的荷尔蒙味道，忍不住想要将性器完全吞入口中。全志愿在与陈文林做爱这件事上有很多偏执，一定要清洁好自己才能让陈文林给自己口交也是其中一件。所以全志愿还是坚持用桌面上的湿巾给自己的下体做了一点简单的清理，才示意陈文林继续下去。陈文林感觉在吞入全志愿性器的那一刻，自己的大脑仿佛失去了自主权，他感觉自己仿佛变成了一个性爱奴隶，即使只是吞吐着全志愿的性器，也能感受到快乐，当他努力将全志愿的性器吞入更多，头部差点接触到他舌根的时候，反射性的呕吐好像也能带给他大脑皮层的高潮感。

陈文林感觉今天的自己好像有点不太对，可能是因为这个地方过于熟悉又不同于家中，总带了点公事性质。

当他终于将全志愿性器从口中抽出的时候，他突然想起了一个问题。

“我操jiwonna你直播关了没？”

“嘘，你小点声，观众听着呢”

陈文林终于知道自己为什么过分亢奋了，当着观众的耳朵做爱实在是会带来恐慌。好在全志愿用的是耳机麦，准备下播的时候被全志愿丢到了桌面很靠里的位置，根据陈文林的经验，观众顶多能听到一点衣服的窸窸窣窣声。

但是现在已经这样了，两个人估计都没什么心情管直播的观众在干嘛了。陈文林站起来麻利的脱掉了松垮垮的睡裤和前端已经湿透的内裤，然后从桌面上摸了一管他送全志愿的什么什么丹的护手霜，挤了一点在指尖。接着陈文林跨坐在全志愿的大腿上，整个人靠着全志愿的胸膛，开始自顾自的给自己扩张。一开始陈文林只能放进一根手指，他不断调整着呼吸和进出的节奏，慢慢又添加了一根手指，两根手指在内部旋转着、撑开又并拢，熟悉性爱的后穴很快就变得松软了起来。就在陈文林打算塞入第三根手指的时候，全志愿不知什么时候也挤了一点护手霜在手指上，跟着陈文林插入的两指，全志愿也伸入了两根手指，一下吃进四根手指让陈文林觉得后穴被塞的满满的。不同于平时手牵手，陈文林和全志愿的手指在这种地方、这种情况下相互碰撞着，让陈文林感觉有点奇异，又有点兴奋。

由于全志愿的介入，扩张很快就变成了全志愿对陈文林后穴敏感点的不断攻击，陈文林努力压抑着呻吟声，但后穴的激烈收缩也抵挡不了全志愿手指不断在他后面抽出推进，按压内壁及敏感点的所作所为。陈文林为了抵抗这种入骨的快感，主动伸出手，给全志愿打起了手枪，不甘示弱的回敬着全志愿。

当全志愿觉得扩张进行的差不多时，他将陈文林向上抱了抱，扶着自己已经硬挺许久性器，慢慢插入了陈文林的后穴。全志愿的性器比四根手指还要大一些，所以他刚刚插入到底的时候没有着急开始抽插，而是一边轻轻吻着陈文林的眼皮、鼻梁、嘴唇、耳垂、锁骨各处，让陈文林尽快适应。当他感觉陈文林喘息中已经不再是硬物入侵的阻塞感时，全志愿终于开始了大开大合的抽插。

陈文林感觉自己就像海浪中的一叶小舟，随着波浪起伏。全志愿仗着身高体力，掐住陈文林的腰，不断的将他抛起，又松手让他坠下。全志愿的性器因为体位的原因，进的很深。陈文林的敏感点不算特别浅，但这样的姿势让全志愿的性器每次都狠狠的擦过他的敏感点，几乎只是几十下的抽插，陈文林就感觉自己要高潮了。他轻轻拍了拍全志愿的肩膀，示意他停下。然后一只手扶着全志愿的肩膀，一只手撑住全志愿的大腿，开始挺腰主动进行抽插。全志愿不反感让陈文林掌握主动权，他一边呻吟一边上下起伏的样子实在是可爱的要让全志愿晕过去了。全志愿看了看陈文林从开始这场性爱就没有被照顾到的乳头，乳尖因为兴奋和室内温度关系已经尖尖的挺了起来，带着一点赭红色。于是全志愿低头亲了上去，还伸出了舌头和牙齿，时而狠狠舔弄，时而轻柔的用牙齿摩擦，没多久陈文林的两个乳尖就已然变成了鲜红的颜色，仿佛两颗翠红色的石榴。

可惜陈文林因为常年职业选手生涯+代购小哥生涯，几乎没什么锻炼的机会，也就起伏了几十下，他就感觉腰和后穴都已经不是自己的了。无奈他只能咬了咬全志愿的耳垂，然后把头伏在了全志愿肩膀上，示意他来。

“菜啊陈文林”全志愿一边笑着，动作却丝毫没有懈怠，他再次开始了重新的顶弄，陈文林紧紧咬住了牙关，但是偶尔也会因为无法承受更多快感，而从喉咙口发出几个音节，这个时候陈文林只能祈祷观众千万不要听到了。

体位原因加上精神上的过度兴奋，陈文林这次没有撑的太久，他呼吸急促着，完全没有抚摸前端，就这么射到了全志愿的小腹上。不断紧张收缩的后穴让全志愿也没有撑得太久。不过全志愿有了新的想法。

“陈文林，射face，可以吗？我爱你”

陈文林还没有从高潮后的贤者期回过味来。他的大脑机械的执行着全志愿的命令。他整个人半跪在电竞椅与全志愿岔开腿中间的一小块空地上，将脸靠近了全志愿的性器，全志愿飞快的撸动了两下，浓厚的精液就这么冲出了孔洞，直接射在了陈文林的脸上。

陈文林差不多和全志愿同一时间才回过神来。他飞快的捡起桌子上的鼠标，关闭了在任务栏的OBS。全志愿从桌面上又抽了一张湿巾，轻轻给陈文林擦干净了脸，又换了几张湿巾为两个人清理下体，如果不是刚刚发生的一场性爱，谁能相信这个看起来人畜无害的萨摩系大个子，内心充满了恶趣味。

“全！志！愿！你下次再敢在直播的时候和我搞，我就再也不接你下班了！”陈文林这话说的咬牙切齿，但是潮红的面色让这句话看起来似乎没什么说服力。

全志愿微微一笑，然后在陈文林的脸上亲了一口，算作安慰。他当然关掉了直播，OBS开的是非直播的录像模式，这点他就不打算告诉陈文林了，不然陈文林一定会红着脸要他删掉。

回家的路上，全志愿脑子里思考着，之前接吻的时候他的确是忘记关麦了，也不确定自己是不是关掉了直播间，如果陈文林在网上看到什么raro十分钟激吻音频，会不会气得吃不下饭啊？他倒是很乐意宣誓主权，不过陈文林又该怎么哄才行呢？这样一想真是有点苦恼啊，要不干脆带他出国旅行吧，不知道这样他会不会就忘记了。全志愿的大脑又主动开启了电波模式。

“喂不要胡思乱想了，没爽够，快点我想回家在床上做”

“好，陈文林，我爱你”

“呕~恶心死了，快点走快点走”


End file.
